


Colours and Promises

by inmydaydream



Series: Serenading [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding, Wedding Fluff, everybody is happy, happiness, nothing else, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25411828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmydaydream/pseuds/inmydaydream
Summary: This is what you'd called a perfect wedding. In Adrien's perspective, anyway. All their fighting together had brought a positive outcome after all. With no grudges, no anger, or revenge, the place was brimming with love and happiness. "It's so perfect, right?" And it was. Everyone was laughing. Even hisfatherseemed happy.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Serenading [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766278
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Colours and Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> I'm not sorry.  
> Enjoy!

Adrien sighed as he looked in the mirror with a huge smile as Nino fixed his bow tie. He wasn't all smiles though; he'd ruined his makeup twice by sweating in _December_ , for God's sake. He was nervous, though it wasn't because he didn't know about her decision. It was because they were finally going to be one, two parts of a whole. _Together_. That sounded so good. 

"I swear if you spoil your makeup once again, your aunt is going to make both of us sit in a freezer. And I don't think you'll want to miss your own wedding," Nino, his best man said, irritated with him. Mme. Amelie Graham de Vaniliy was a pleasant woman, but anyone would get annoyed if they have to apply makeup thrice on the same person. 

Adrien gave out a small laugh, remembering his proposal and her reaction to it:

* * *

_Six months ago_

"Come, let's make something to eat. I'm starving, kitty," she said, getting up from the bed and out of his arms. He didn't want to let her go. She let out an adorable squeak as he pulled her back to him, her naked back to his. His heat enveloped her in a warm caress.

"I'll do it, you rest. You work too much, princess," he told her, as if admonishing her. He grinned as she rolled her eyes. 

"Sure? You know I'll only be too happy if you take it off my shoulders. Love you," she said

"Absolutely. Love you too," he said, kissing her shoulder and getting up to make breakfast.

He quickly made pain au chocolat, Marinette's favourite, and decorated a tray and plated it with love and creativity. He glanced meaningfully at their bedroom, one she was waiting for him, and after a quick nod as if to reassure himself, he walked into the room.

"Good morning, beautiful," he greeted her with a kiss. She giggled as he set the tray of food on her lap after she sat up.

"Thanks, Adrien," she kissed him once again and dug into her breakfast with him. As she got up to brush her teeth, he quickly crossed the room and picked a small black box and put it in the pocket of his pyjamas.

When she came out of the washroom, she found a nervous Adrien standing in front of her.

"Is everything alright, Chaton?" she asked, concerned.

"Marinette," he began, kissing her once, soft and slow, and then got down on his knees, and she gasped, her hands flying to her face. "When I first met you, you were all angry at me" - he grinned- "but I'm glad we got over that. Over and over again, we've faced countless obstacles, but we've always faced them together. You and me against the world, my Lady." Tears flowed from her eyes, and he sighed. "I want us to face the rest of them together too, princess. I want so much. But I want to give you so much more. To be your shoulder to lean on, your rock. I want to show you the whole world. Your best friend. The father of our kids. Your lover. Your partner. Your husband. Your happily ever after. So, bugaboo," he said, reaching into his pocket and presenting the box to her in his palm, "Will you marry me?"

She laughed and cried at the same time and nodded. Adrien opened the box slowly, and she gasped. The ring was exquisite and beautiful. She didn't have enough words for it. It had a rose gold band and on top of it was a rose quartz fused with a sapphire. In between was an emerald with a ruby. "How's it, honey?" he asked gently. She looked at him, and he had tears in his eyes too. Happy tears. She shook her head and rolled her eyes. He knew exactly how it was.

"It's wonderful. Perfect. Just like you," Marinette sighed and got lost in his eyes. 

"Is that a yes, my Lady?" he shyly smiled as she nodded. He held out his hand, and she placed hers gently on his. He slid the ring on her finger and kissed it. He held it against his cheek, and that's when she felt tears. 

"I love you, Mon Minou," she whispered to him as she kissed away his tears and brought their foreheads together.

"Love you too, ma princesse."

* * *

Marinette wiped away a stray tear as she watched her best friend get comfortable in her maid of honour's dress. None of the men knew anything about any of the dresses except Gabriel Agreste. He had helped her in making her dream come true. All the girls looked lovely in their dresses.

Alya looked at her and frowned. "Is everything alright, bun?" She nodded. Alya shrugged it off and fixed her makeup while Sabine fixed her hair. 

"You look so beautiful, honey," she said, wistfully, "And it feels like it was only yesterday when you were starting to walk, falling a thousand times in the way, but never giving up." 

Marinette stared at her mom and said, "What are you saying, Maman?"

"Nothing just that, I trust you to make the right decision, always. I know you overthink a lot, but in the end, you make everyone around you happy. All I'm saying is that, don't stretch yourself too thin, sweetheart, you matter, too. That take care of him, too. He needs it as much as you do. I love you, my baby."

Marinette hugged her, tears threatening to spill once again. She blinked them away and said, "Of course, Maman. I love you too, so much."

Alya cleared her throat. "We need to go, Marinette. Count to five and then follow after me." Sabine kissed her daughter on the cheek and hurried to join the audience. Marinette walked out and saw her father waiting for her in a tux.

Tom was speechless. "You look like an angel, baby," he said, tears in his eyes.

"Don't cry, Papa. You look great, too, by the way." 

All the bridesmaids had a similar dress pattern with different colours. Alix was first, dressed in a white to pale blue strapless gown. After her, Rose walked towards the aisle in a sweetheart dress, pink in colour. Mylene was next as she came in an off-shoulder ball gown, accentuating her shoulders and curves. Juleka stepped in the hall, clad a one-shoulder wine-coloured gown following her. Kagami came, smiling, next in a beautiful gold dress with short sleeves. Alya entered, dressed in white with pale orange lace darkening as it went down. 

Full of smiles and confidence, it was finally time for Marinette to make her appearance. She held her father's offered arm and walked towards Adrien, waiting in the aisle for her. 

He had eyes only for her, as she had only for him. His smile widened, and as she neared her, Tom could no longer hold his tears back. She stretched on her tiptoes and wiped his tears before hugging him and kissing him on the cheek.

"Don't cry, dad," she reminded him, "everyone is happy. He is, and I am. You are, too. It's all perfect, Papa. Thanks for being there for me." She kissed him one last time before walking towards Adrien. 

As Marinette stood near him, she glanced at the crowd, smiling when she saw them. Her Maman, Papa, Gabriel, Natalie, Amelie and Felix seated among the first row. Her bridesmaids' family - Alix's dad and brother, Mylene's dad, Rose's parents, Juleka's mother and Luka, Alya's parents and sisters and Kagami's mom- in the second row. And a few close friends like Jagged Stone, Penny Rolling and Clara Nightingale were also present, smiling at them. She smiled at them before the priest called her. 

"Do you, Adrien Agreste, take Marinette Dupain-Cheng, as your wife?"

"I do." He said the words with his gaze on hers, shining with so much love.

"Do you, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, take Adrien Agreste, as your husband?"

"I do," she told him, and as they exchanged rings, she felt electricity pass from his fingers to hers. 

"You may kiss the bride." She smiled and pulled him in for a kiss. A passionate, slow, long kiss which made her dizzy. There were many pointed throat clearings in the audience, and everybody laughed. They parted for air, hands together as they beamed at the audience.

The music started, and Marinette looked up at Adrien to watch him pull away from her to bow and say, "May I have the pleasure of your first dance, Mrs Agreste?" She melted against him and danced with him to the song [ **Christina Perri ft. Steve Kazee - A Thousand Years, Pt. 2**](https://youtu.be/Am9rvhUTrpA).

They moved in time with the beat, Marinette fitting Adrien's arms perfectly. The moment was perfect when he lifted her chin to peer into her eyes. " _I've loved you for a thousand years_ ," he sang in a low voice, and she blushed.

" _I'll love you for a thousand more_ ," Marinette continued. He kissed her while they danced. 

As the song died and the next one started, she snuggled closer to him. [**Beautiful In White - Shane Filan**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=06-XXOTP3Gc)  
She pulled him closer to him, and he sang the words in her ear.

" _Not sure if you know this  
But when we first met  
I got so nervous I couldn't speak  
In that very moment  
I found the one and  
My life had found its missing piece._" He sang the words, and they echoed in her ear with sincerity.true

" _What we have is timeless  
My love is endless  
And with this ring I  
Say to the world  
You're my every reason  
You're all that I believe in  
With all my heart, I mean every word._" They were not lies; she was his world, his entire existence. And he loved her more than anyone in the whole universe.

" _And if a daughter is what our future holds  
I hope she has your eyes  
Finds love like you and I did  
Yeah, and if she falls in love, we'll let her go  
I'll walk her down the aisle  
She'll look so beautiful in white, yeah yeah._" She blushed again. Did he know she wanted a daughter with him? 

Turns out, he did know about the kids. "Emma will look beautiful in white, no? Really, she should have your eyes. Big, blue, innocent eyes. Perfect," he smiled as if picturing her.

"Your eyes are much more beautiful than mine."

"Everyone here will beg to differ." He kissed her, their lips moving in sync against each other with little bites, licks and nibbles. She moaned silently at his finesse.

When they pulled away, Adrien looked around him. He'd never thought he could have been any happier. This buoyant. This is what you'd called a perfect wedding. In Adrien's perspective, anyway. All their fighting together had brought a positive outcome after all. With no grudges, no anger, or revenge, the place was brimming with love and happiness. 

"It's so perfect, right?" And it was. Everyone was laughing. Even his father seemed happy. He was laughing with Natalie in his seat. Marinette noticed where his attention was. "I think they've finally put the past behind them. They do look quite happy together." Marinette said. He remained silent, choosing to kiss her, instead. She preferred that option, too.

Adrien and Marinette didn't have to point out whom she mentioned. "I know you miss her, Minou. I'm sorry she couldn't be here," she sighed.

"Not as much as before," he promised, "You're with me now, I can face anything."

"Sweet-talker," she said as she blushed. "I love you. Dork."

"I love you too. Your dork," he promised and captured her lips again. And again... and again.

"Yes, all mine," she replied, kissing him.

~ _Fin_ ~  
~ _The End_ ~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!  
> Did you know: I wrote both **Fin** and **The End** at the end because I wanted the number of words to end in 5. I'm just a _little_ sleep-deprived, guys.  
> Tell me how you thought about it!  
> I wanted to write to these songs ever since I heard them.  
> 1)[ **Christina Perri ft. Steve Kazee - A Thousand Years, Pt. 2**](https://youtu.be/Am9rvhUTrpA)  
>  2) [**Beautiful In White - Shane Filan**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=06-XXOTP3Gc)  
> 


End file.
